


Seeds Of Discord

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [10]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friend! Piper, Comforting Jason Grace, Drew Tanaka is offensive, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hermes Child! Reader, Homophobic Language, Hugs, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Protective Jason, Shy! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: I continued the rest of my breakfast with Conner Stoll since my other siblings were setting up pranks for the Demeter cabin. Katie Gardner had recently humiliated Travis in front of a massive crowd of demigods and now the entire cabin was getting revenge.I didn’t want to be a part of it. Purely because I knew it would disappoint my boyfriend: Jason Grace.





	Seeds Of Discord

❁

I knew something was going to happen today. 

From the moment I woke up I felt strange, on edge, unmotivated. My hair was a mess, my eyelids felt like wasp hives and my ears felt elephant size.

I got up, showered, dressed and battled all the other Hermes kids to breakfast and sat down. I wasn’t hungry but I was thirsty so I skulled down three cups of orange juice.

I was a child of Hermes. Which meant that we were naturally vexing and most of the time annoying. But to be honest, I wasn’t a lot like my brothers and sisters.

I enjoyed pranks but I didn’t like upsetting people. I had a lot of trouble with confrontation and talking in large groups. I was small for my age, and timid, which made me a prime target to bullies like Drew and Clarisse.

I was good at pickpocketing, thieving and running. In fact, people often told me I was one of the fastest sprinters at Camp. But I was really small and not very muscular, I couldn’t hold a sword to save my life.

I preferred daggers and other small weapons like throwing knives. I was kinda good with a bow and arrow but they weren’t very good weapons for an up close and physical fight. Unless I wanted to stab someone with the butt of an arrow (not effective, long story).

Not that I was much of a fighter anyway.

I continued the rest of my breakfast with Conner Stoll since my other siblings were setting up pranks for the Demeter cabin. Katie Gardner had recently humiliated Travis in front of a massive crowd of demigods and now the entire cabin was getting revenge.

I didn’t want to be apart of it. Purely because I knew it would disappoint my boyfriend: Jason Grace.

Don’t ask how I managed to get a handle on such a beautiful creature. One day he just approached me out of the blue and we started talking. 

At first, I was very shy, timid and didn’t say much.

But Jason radiated this quiet power about him that made it impossible to ignore him. Despite his handsome looks and his demigod prowess, he was also a really kind person.

He protected me from Clarisse and Drew’s berating once and then proceeded to cheer me up in every possible way known to mankind. He took me flying thanks to his awesome Jupiter powers and then, we started hanging out like normal people do.

I showed him the perks of being a son of Hermes. I pickpocketed Percy’s sword: Riptide. Which evidently had we soaking wet and wrestling Percy in the end, us both laughing our heads off.

I also showed Jason how to sneak up on people, the stealthy way of attacking and other cool techniques. I then creamed him at the tracking range and wouldn’t stop teasing him about it for weeks.

I don’t really know how it happened. But one night, I was just chilling in the strawberry fields, picking fruits and eating them in the shade of the moon (being very aware of the harpies). Jason popped out of nowhere, asked to join me and we just sat under the stars munching on food.

It was so against the rules. Which shocked me, because Jason Grace was a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, head counsellor of cabin one, and beyond anything, he followed the rules.

So seeing him sitting there with me, his blonde hair glowing in the moonlight. It made my heart murmur. I’d been crushing on him since he came to camp. He was all muscle and smiles. And then, somehow —I couldn’t even comprehend it —Jason Grace had kissed me.

He tasted like strawberries, pancakes and hot chocolate and I remembered almost collapsing into a pile of goo. And then, more kisses happened, and more, then we started to dating, and a lil bit of sexy times and then it was official.

I spike of insecurity shot throw me and I jolted in my seat, snapping from my thoughts. I looked around and saw that most of the other cabins had come to breakfast.

I didn’t see Jason anywhere. But some of the Aphrodite kids were sashaying around, flicking their perfect hair and eating healthy foods.

Annabeth and Percy were sitting by themselves, the daughter of Athena was scolding Percy for drowning his pancakes in maple syrup. The defendant claimed that he was a son of Poseidon and he and his pancakes couldn’t drown.

Lou Ellen and Cecil were having a maple syrup fight, laughing and swatting hands at each other. Grover was giving Juniper raspberries and Nico di Angelo was dodging all attempts for Will Solace to hug him. 

“Hey, Gray!” I heard a voice call. At first, I thought it would’ve been Cecil or Lou Ellen or Piper. But I looked up from my half-full glass of orange juice and saw Drew Tanaka strutting towards me.

I gulped and looked around to see my table empty and Conner Stoll long gone. Calming my heart and trying to keep an unreadable face, I watched nervously as Drew approached.

“All alone again it seems? I wouldn’t expect much more for a faggot.” The way Drew said that slur, like she was driving an icy blade straight through my chest.

My tongue got heavy in my mouth and I looked down at my fingers in shame. I was never good at talking back to people and standing up for myself. Maybe it was pathetic, allowing someone so shallow to bully me into a corner, make me feel isolated. Bur Drew had that deadly charm speak.

“Hey, fairy, I’m talking to you.” Drew snapped, clicking her fingers in front of my face. I jumped in my seat and turned back to Drew.

“Y-Yes?” I stuttered. The daughter of Aphrodite sighed and shook her head.

“I can’t believe Jason fell for your dyke bullshit.” Drew scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “The only reason he’s bisexual is because you’re mentally ill.”

I whirled in confusion. I’d never really understood why people were horrible to each other. What did Drew gain from being a stuck up bitch, what made her feel good about putting others down? All because she was jealous.

“Why are you…what’s wrong with being homosexual?” I asked softly.

I instantly regretted it. Drew’s eyes hardened and a scorn spread across her face. I’d never seen a child of Aphrodite look ugly, but the frown on Drew’s face was horrible. I wanted to wipe it away with a magic marker.

She stepped forward and loomed over my bench, her hands coming to wrap around my chin, her manicured nails digging into the tender flesh of my throat. I felt it tighten up around her hand, my teeth pulsing with pain and fear parching my oesophagus.

“You’re going to ruin his image, homo.” She snapped. I knew it was foolish, and my friends had told me too many times not to listen to her jeers. Just sweep that stuff under the rug, ignore her, don’t listen. She’s just saying it to get a reaction out of you.

But I started to believe it. Her charmspeak was very powerful, and I knew it was silly to resist that kind of power. I’d tried it before and it’d only made Drew laugh. The only time I ever had confidence was when I was with Jason.

Speaking of Jason…he’d appeared out of nowhere.

The son of Jupiter was looming over Drew, his normally clear blue eyes were sparkling angrily. I half expected jolts of electricity to start popping from his eyes.

Drew’s hands softened their grip on my neck and she paused, confused as to who I was looking at.

Jason’s fists were white in anger and when the girl turned, she blanched her legs almost giving out. I would’ve of had that same reaction in her shoes, Jason looked downright scary. It was sacrilegious. 

“J-Jason!” She exclaimed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. “I was just…eh, I was um, uh…”

“…Insulting my boyfriend?” I’d never heard his voice in that tone before. It was dark, coming from the back of his throat. Like he’d been growling for so long that his voice box had turned to metal.

“I uh…It was just a joke Jase…c’mon I’d never really say those k-kinds of things.” Drew said, stuttering a little but managing to bat her eyelashes.

For a scary moment, I thought Drew’s charmspeak had actually worked because Jason’s jaw unclenched. But then a steely smell wafted through the breakfast hall, a metallic edge hinted in the air and the hairs on my neck stood up.

A crackling spike of lightning called from the heavens and scorched a big black mark into the ground just near Drew’s sandalled feet. At first Drew blink, soot covering her face and smearing in her hair.

Speaking of her dark hair. It looked like someone had tried to wash her hair upside down but it’d frozen in place. You could sell cotton candy that wasn’t as abstract.

The daughter of Aphrodite screamed in fear and scrambled off, holding her frazzled hair and moaning in horror. The breakfast hall was quiet for a moment before people started cheering. Percy and Annabeth were grinning manically. Will had finally managed to hug Nico and Piper was nodding her head in approval.

Once she disappeared, Jason stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug. I blinked hard, confused as to why he was so upset before I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and hugged him back.

He felt warm, and fresh, like he’d just had a shower. His arms were strong and tight against my waist. I could feel his black muscles flex when my fingertips ran across his shoulder-blades.

“Are you okay?” He asked into my shoulder, his blonde hair tickling my neck. I smiled against his chest and nodded, inhaling the rich sent of the sky came from Jason’s orange shirt.

“Yeah, I’m good,” I mumbled bashfully as we pulled away. “Thank you.”

Jason grinned as he pulled me down into the seat next to him. I put my hands in my lap and sat their awkwardly, my ears and cheeks burning at his public display of affection.

I knew it was just a hug and nothing to dwell over. But I wasn’t used to being touched. My mother had never paid attention to me, so affection was new and exciting for me.

“Hey,” Jason called to me. “Nothing she said was true, you know I love you.” 

I jolted in my seat and looked across at him. He was towering over me with his handsome face and beautiful blue eyes, my heart started doing gymnastic twists in my chest and I swallowed hard.

“Y-Yeah…I know…I l-love you t-too Jason.” I flushed red and tried very hard to keep his gaze.

“Good,” Jason said, grinning.He put his finger under my chin and pulling me in close for a tender kiss. His lips were soft, cracked and warm, like a nice hug or fluffy blankets.

My stomach squirmed.

“It’d be weird if you didn’t.”He added making me laugh.

❁


End file.
